


Podfic: 'Of Tea and Failure' by enemytosleep

by peasina



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: A quiet moment at the Jasmine Dragon.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Podfic: 'Of Tea and Failure' by enemytosleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Tea and Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981344) by [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep). 



> Happy fandomgiftbox, enemytosleep! Thank you for requesting podfic :-) I love tea, and I love this sweet moment with Toph and Sokka, so I had to record it.
> 
> The lovely art of Toph is by Vellumed on Tumblr. [Here's a link](https://vellumed.tumblr.com/post/177078546210/picking-up-the-ball-i-kind-of-dropped-with-this)!

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/11/items/podfic-of-tea-and-failure-enemytosleep/Podfic%20-%20Of%20Tea%20and%20Failure%20-%20enemytosleep.mp3).


End file.
